


i think your so good and I’m nothing like you

by Sammmykins



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Heroes, Other, Slow Burn, Superpowers, Villains, non-binary original character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammmykins/pseuds/Sammmykins
Summary: I wonder if I am really doing the right thing.Everything is so confusing, I thought we were doing good here?Am I on the right side of this.Maybe I’m meant to be the villain...
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	i think your so good and I’m nothing like you

The organization always told me that they were trying to save the world, that the things they did were for the good of humanity, they told us to never question them and I had no reason to. Why would I? They saved me, I would be nothing without them, that’s what they told me. No one would ever except me like they do. They took me off the streets and raised me as their own, I’ve never known anything else.   
...

I’m gonna finish this tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from tiktok about the side kick realizing the villain is the good one? bettercall.cal is the one I saw it from


End file.
